Drawing The Line
by Little.A.Granger
Summary: After a vicious row with Voltaire that blows out of proportion - Kai finally draws the line with his blood at Christmas Eve and runs away to Japan to Tyson. Despite that Voltaire mocks Kai for running to Tyson - They both reveal how strong friendship can be. Dedicated to my best friends xXxCometxXx & MarchellV! (No OC's! Just a pure Beyblade story).


**Drawing The Line.  
>Kai's escape at Christmas.<strong>

"You boy! Are a nasty piece of work!"

The blue haired male rolled his crimson eyes and stuffed his blue beyblade into his baggy trouser pockets. Despite that his heart had sank to the pit of his stomach at the thought of being portrayed as an evil and spoilt boy – The Hiwatari did everything in his power to hide that emotion which was trying to rise to the surface

After all, his Grandfather was a big influence in his life. It was the only direct family Kai had contact with.

But today was the day that Kai did what he wanted to do for the first time in his life. The blue haired male was cutting the strings and leaving the real monster behind to fade into the darkness.

"Do you not care about the fact that your actions are causing so much disappointment and upset in this family?"

"Let's face it old man. You need me, more than I need you." The Dranzer holder finally snapped and stood up to the man who was throwing such angry abuse. "I'm not going to become a champion just for my family name. Voltaire, I'm becoming a champion because I dream of becoming the best!"

"You are a selfish boy! All you care about is yourself!"

"Well someone has too!" The teenager then paused to witness the reaction of his elder. "Mom has moved on and didn't want me. Dad left. Then I get pushed to you like an unwanted animal."

Suddenly the grey haired male felt his heart skip a beat unhealthily. This was the first time that the grandson had really stepped the line and it was all because of that anger inside of him. All those lies, all those empty promises and all the anger that took place around him, were finally taking its toll on his outcome in life.

"Kai. Do not put down my daughter. She was doing what was simply best for you." He snarled, not showing an ounce of emotion within his stern eyes. "She does love you."

"Pft. Tell someone that's cares." Kai shrugged it off stubbornly and picked up his packed heavy bag to walk towards the Russian mansion front door. "I'm leaving."

Voltaire gasped and then finally allowed an impatient growl to leave his drying throat. "Where are you going Kai? Are you going to cry to that worthless Granger!? Grow up boy and unpack your things. You have a duty here!"

The aged man followed his grandson to the door, but not for a minute did the 18 year old stop to look back over his shoulder at Voltaire.

"Maybe I am. Got a problem with that?" A faint smirk appeared over the pale and broad beybladers face. "I've got nothing else to say to you Voltaire apart from the fact you're a joke."

And with that out into the open, Kai slammed the door closed behind him and walked out into the big world alone. He knew it was going to be hard and lonely at times. But it had to be better than being called a '_monster_' on a regular basis or dying young.

**xXx**

_Knock Knock Knock._

Wearing a Christmas Santa hat on his head instead of his trademark cap; the Granger placed down his presents and stood up from the dojo ground with a bright smile on his face.

"That must be Hiro. I'll go answer it." Tyson announced to the party crowd cheerfully before rushing to the front door. "Hello there…."

The world champion really didn't know where to put his face. He just stood there to witness his team captain fall to his knees and break down crying in the snow. This really was a heart breaking sight.

Tyson's body went numb and his heart stopped for a moment. "Kai! Buddy you okay? What's happened to you?!" He finally spoke and crouched down to place his hand onto the broad males shoulder. "Oh Kai please don't cry. It doesn't suit you man."

After being strong and distant for so long; the emotions and nasty comments had finally eaten their way past Kai's force field and into his heart. He couldn't think straight when his chest was throbbing so forcefully that he was struggling to breathe.

It was just like his nightmares where he would wake up with constant panic attacks caused from those heart breaking memories.

"I can't do this anymore." Kai finally spat out, with the tears flooding down his cheeks. "I just can't."

Now that Tyson's eyes were welling up with tears because his close friend had hit the rock bottom. He grabbed Kai's packed bag and took a deep breath. "Kai breathe and come inside. I'll get you a warm drink and we can talk this out. Jeez."

**xXx**

Closing the bedroom door behind him firmly, Tyson walked in with a hot coffee in his hands. It was killing him inside to know that Kai still hadn't calmed down about whatever had happened.

"Here. It will warm you up." The faithful Bladebreaker member softly spoke and handed the coffee to his captain. "Look, I know you're not one to speak about what hurts you inside. But I'm here if you need me Kai."

Embracing the warmth of the drink heating up his frozen hands, Kai wiped his face with his free hand. "Do you know what the weird thing is Tyson? You're always there for me." The blue haired male replied and got himself comfortable on the Granger's bed.

Once again, Tyson's view began to blur because of the tears welling up in his eyes. "That's what friends do Kai. And it means a lot to hear that from you." He mumbled with a faint croak in his throat.

"Don't get too used to hearing it Tyson." Kai muttered, taking deep breaths to calm himself down. "And if you don't mind, I want to stay here for a while."

"Its not a problem Kai. Grandpa loves you around at the festive times."

Still – the champion was curious to know what had made Kai ware out so easily. But the more Tyson thought about it, the quicker he answered his own question. He could tell just by looking in those crimson eyes what the answer was.

That fire of passion and strength had finally died out. Everything that's been happening in his life had really got the best of him right now. The Dragoon holder could sense that drive inside his rival's body had been extinguished. Kai looked shattered and ill.

"Look, I know you're never going to tell me what's wrong. So I got a better idea. Do you want to open the present I got you? I mean come on Kai. It's Christmas and everyone else has received their present from me but you."

Kai took a sip from the coffee and rolled his eyes playfully. "I wish I was more like you sometimes. But go on then." He perked up a little at his friend's weak attempts to cheer him up.

Tyson then laughed and scratched the back of his neck anxiously. "Come on. Even you like presents to open. I know you do."

But just as the Japanese male went to walk out the bedroom door, Kai grabbed a hold of his rivals arm securely to stop him in his tracks.

"Huh?" Tyson gasped.

"As much as I hate to say it. I got you a present too." The blue haired Russian sighed and nudged his head over to his large packed bag. "Fetch it yourself."

"You didn't!" He rushed to the bag to find his present first. "I'll get yours in a second. I'm too curious to see what you got me."

A smile finally appeared over the Hiwatari's pale face. He enjoyed watching Tyson's face light up with joy, despite how much he loathed him for stealing that beyblade title away from Kai.

Deep down, it was like the Granger was his family he'd never had - A younger brother that had a sweet heart to cover up the fact he was a pain in the ass. And if anything, Kai wouldn't have it any other way.

**xXx**

**A/N:** Oh it killed me to write this because it's so painful and precious to me. Recently I had fallen out with the closest person to me and she said the same nasty comments to me. It's so hard when you look into your loved ones eyes and know they mean every word they're saying.

But just like Kai, I never had it easy and I can be very cold when it comes to people. But I'm only human and deep down; I have so much love to give. Safe to say now – I cannot wait for next year, because its going to be a great year.

This story is dedicated to my best friends **xXxCometxXx **and** MarchellV**, who were there for me on that awful day. My God, you are my rocks.

**Never underestimate the power of friendship because it can be stronger and more reliable than love sometimes. **


End file.
